


Losing Light

by TSsweets13



Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Angst, Death, F/M, Light being a dick, Randomized fic, Reader Insert, i don’t usually do angst but...here ya go
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 01:07:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29427873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TSsweets13/pseuds/TSsweets13
Summary: Getting asked out by your crush of many years can only lead to good things, right?
Relationships: Yagami Light/Reader
Comments: 6
Kudos: 11





	Losing Light

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so I did a new thing. I used a random wheel app to select the series I was working with, the character, and the genre...so you got an angsty Light fic from me. 
> 
> I don’t usually do straight up angst like this...but if that’s your thing, hope you like.

Having a crush on a guy way out of your league was always hard. Especially on (Name). She was rather unremarkable. Or so she felt. She never expected for the guy she had spent night after night to actually ask her out one day. She was terrified this was a joke. But that wasn’t Light. That just wasn’t the kind of guy he was. 

She just knew that. 

—

She smiled as the young man she’d been infatuated with for years now. He held his arm out to her and smiled kindly. He was breathtaking. She’d had a crush on him since her mom moved them here. Her dad was always off working. So it was typically just her and her mom.

But now with this “Kira” on the loose her federal agent father was in town. Partially to protect her and her mother but mostly to track down Kira. Since he was in their town. She’d heard him and her mom talking and gathered as much. And because of that his protectiveness of her had gone into overdrive.

It was an overcast day and there was literally no one else on the street. That was why (Name) could hear the footsteps behind them easily. 

“You seem distracted, (Name).” Light said simply. 

“You don’t notice the fact that my father has been following us for the past four blocks.” She commented with a soft laugh. 

Light stopped and looked at her in surprise. How did she notice? They turned and the man approached them. 

“You didn’t tell me you were going out with a boy today.” Her father scolded. 

“I said I was going on a date.” She said, “Would you rather it was with some anomalous entity than a boy?” 

He gave her a look that made her giggle. She looked between the two and decided it was best to introduce the two. 

“Dad, this is Light Yagami.” She said. 

“It’s nice to meet you sir.” Light said with a polite bow. 

“Yagami?” The man said, “Soichiro’s son?” 

Light nodded politely, “Yes I am.” He said, 

“(Father’s Name) (Last Name).” Her father introduced himself, “I work on the task force with your father.” 

(Name) smiled as the pair chatted a moment, seeming to get along, before Light got a call. He stepped away a moment and pulled out one of his notebooks to write something down from what the person was saying. And before he could walk back over her father gasped out and clutched his chest and fell to the ground with a cry of pain and shock. (Name) dropped to her knees beside him and shook his body. 

“Dad? Dad!” She cried out as light ambled back over she looked up tears in her eyes, “Light! Help me! I don’t know what happened!” 

Light’s cheery smile from earlier was now dark and sadistic. She felt her heart begin to pound. 

“He’s been investigating the last agent set to follow me’s death. I can’t have that now can I?” He chuckled, “And I can’t have any witnesses either.” 

As he said those words she felt a sharp pain in her chest. 

“Why?” She gasped out before collapsing over her father’s body. 

“Too easy.” Light said and strolled away. 

In a few minutes he would run back and make a fuss. Act like he’d gone to pick up something from a shop and come back to find them slumped over like that. 

“You’re cruel.” Ryuk said with a shake of his head as he flew behind Light. 

“Kira has to be.” Light laughed.


End file.
